


Heavy in his arms

by fish_wifey



Series: Off the ground [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Carrying, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Get Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexuality, Shinzen training camp arc, Team Dynamics, Training Camp, bisexual Yamamoto, bisexual tanaka, helpful senpais
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: *Kuroo's developing crush gets out of hand at the Shinzen training camp. When Hinata's runs around at night like a fool, Kuroo's emotions soar and crash. He's pretty sure Hinata doesn't like him or would even be into guys. Kenma and Fukunaga like to differ, Yaku isn't here for Kuroo spacing out, and at last Kuroo confides in Yamamoto.*Hinata has no idea how to handle this situation he got himself into, and can only hope on his senpai's help. In the end, he gets more than he bargained for. And all of this because his ankle gave out!?*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've wanted to write kurohina for a looong time now, especially something with the trainings camp. I remember the first time I heard of this pairing and it just clicked??? And then we got season 2 with that extra added in moment of Kuroo telling Hinata not to fret (Ya can't do battle on an empty stomach uvu)
> 
> Seeing the combination of this pair with the cuddle/kissing/fluff/princess carry prompts, I knew right away what kind of fic I could write for you, and here it is ;v; I love get together fics and was hesitant to do them established... it would have gotten me to the cuddles and kisses earlier :'D
> 
> I hope you like it, Megu! And that you don't mind my bisexual/gay headcanons for the boys ;v; I love Tanaka and Yamamoto and always see them as super helpful and kind~~  
> And I hope whoever reads may enjoy it just as much uvu
> 
> ALSO: A hugeeee thanks to my gifter in this exchange who offered to read this over for me~
> 
>  **[[EDIT:]]** now in a series, with a sequel~

“Did you hear that?” Morisuke looks up and towards the group, before his head turn towards the open window. He sat closest to it, frozen in mid-stretch. Half of the team looks towards it too, including Tetsurou, whose eyes become slits.

“Yes,” he starts, then walks towards the window to lean out of it. The chirping of the crickets is loud this summer. The Shinzen school grounds are dark apart from a few lit paths. Checking both ways, Tetsurou doesn’t see anyone, but his ears, like Morisuke’s, pick up the faintest sound of a person. Standing beside him, Tetsurou gives him a curious look.

“Did you recognize anyone’s voice in particular?” 

Crossing his arms, Morisuke cocks his head to the side. It means that he has a guess, but doesn’t want to share it in case he’s completely off. No half-hearted things from this guy, ever. Tetsurou sighs. If someone was making trouble, especially since it could come from the crows, he’d feel responsible to investigate. Just when he’s about to take a final glance, the voice echoes again. 

“That sounds like Shouyou,” Inuoka pipes up, and even Kenma pauses his game to nod and look at Tetsurou. With most eyes on him, Tetsurou can’t help but slump his shoulders and roll his eyes. Sawamura’s sternness is nowhere to be heard, and he has a faint idea where the voice came from this time. 

“Alright alright. Kai, keep these guys in check. I’ll be back soon.” Tetsurou goes for the door, ignoring Yamamoto’s jokes and Inuoka’s worry. Not giving anyone his attention, he takes his outdoor shoes in his hand and walks outside the hallway. He hears other voices coming from the classrooms turned into sleeping quarters for all the teams. None of them sounds too rowdy. Although the Karasuno team has been assigned the classroom at the end of the hallway, Tetsurou doesn’t think for even a second to go there. 

If it truly was Hinata Shouyou out there… He’d like to handle it himself. Casual. Nice. No ulterior motives. Pokerfacing his way outside, Tetsurou puts on his shoes and then starts to jog, sighing to himself.

Hinata. Nothing could have prepared him. The strange middle blocker hadn’t crossed his mind before their first matches, but afterwards… It had become a problem. Kenma and Nobuyuki had noticed it first. On the train ride back home, Tetsurou had been distracted, less focused on keeping Yamamoto and the first years under strict control. He’d been ‘drifting’, Nobuyuki had explained. 

_”Your eyes. Your head seemed to be somewhere else entirely.”_

Tetsurou shakes his head, berating himself on the memory. Yes, he’s been thinking a lot about the little guy. It was strategic to keep his opponents in mind, and Hinata might have been the most troublesome of the crow group. Yet, it wasn’t just that. There were other, harder things to ignore or chase out of his head. _’Not now, Tetsu.’_ He follows the voice, now clearly able to hear Hinata’s excitement. He heard it coming from behind the gym in which they had been playing matches all day. The ‘refreshing’ penalty hill…

“No way. No one can be that masochistic..?” He mutters, rounding the corner. But his eyes do not betray him; there he is, an wild orange bob of hair, running up the hill at high speed. There is no one else; just Hinata and his seemingly endless pit of energy. Tetsurou wonders if Sawamura allows for this to happen, for Hinata to outrun his excess energy here. Blowing out his cheeks, Tetsurou runs towards the hill, trying to intercept Karasuno’s smallest member, libero not counted. They had practiced together this evening for a bit before the Fukuroudani managers came and interrupted them. He has told the little guy that they couldn’t play all the time and had to make sure to eat and rest, too. 

Not wanting to scare him to death, Tetsurou opens his mouth to make his presence known. It’s lost though, when Hinata’s ankle gives out just on top of the hill. Worried, Tetsurou speeds up, not caring for how sore his thighs were from the day.

“Hey, are you okay!?” He calls out to Hinata who lies on his stomach in pain. 

The orange bob of hair turns around, with fear in his eyes. “O-oh!? Rooster-head-san!”

 _’That’s his nickname for me… I guess.’_ Tetsurou crouches down in front Hinata to help him sit up, his heart beating loud against his chest when his palms slide over the paler arms. He’s never noticed Hinata’s freckles before… HIs brains registers too late that despite the evening darkness, and even with a rustling tree behind him, he can see the freckles because he’s way too close. 

“Ouch!” Hinata yelps out, hands going for his ankle. 

“Don’t touch it,” Tetsurou tells him off and pushes Hinata’s hands away to be able to inspect it better himself; his hands are gentle on the warm skin, and he tries to put the least amount of pressure on what could be an injury. There is no bruise or any other visible anomaly. He might have still twisted it. 

“Stop moving around… You might have a sprain.” Tetsurou murmurs, his fingers hovering near the ankle still. 

“No!” Hinata yelps, and Tetsurou’s fingers retreat as if burnt. “No, I cannot have an injury. I’m finally here in Tokyo and-”

Hinata babbles on, and Tetsurou breathes a little easier. He thought he had hurt Hinata, but the other’s ‘No!’ was only objecting the possibility of having a sprain that would stop him from playing for the rest of the training camp. Eyes a little wide, Tetsurou concentrates on the ankle once more.

“Easy, let’s see if you can stand, first. If it hurts, don’t put weight on it.” Tetsurou wills his heart to slow down and stop be so impossibly loud in his throat, not to feel as if he’s touching a literal sun when his hands go under Hinata’s armpits. He’s warm, sweaty, and smells like-

“Ouch… No, I don’t think I’m hurt,” Hinata lies, but Tetsurou can see right through it. His hand tenses against Hinata’s side, objecting Hinata’s movements when he tries to walk down the hill by himself. Tetsurou uses his height and strength to force an unwilling Hinata to sit back down on the grass. 

“You’re in pain. Take it easy,” he murmurs. Hinata’s frowning and Tetsurou doesn’t believe it’s just from the physical pain. He knows all too well how important volleyball is to himself. “Look, it’s only going to get worse if you put strain on it. If it’s only a minor injury, it might get better soon. We have ice, so I can put that on and lessen the pain and bruising. I told you resting is important.”

Tetsurou’s chiding makes Hinata’s head slump. It breaks Kuroo’s heart, but he has to be firm. Seeing Hinata hurt is even worse than hearing him laugh all day and jump around. Putting his feelings aside, Tetsurou gathers confidence for his next move, and eyes the hill. There’s nothing else to it. He re-centers himself, brushing his arms around Hinata who looks up like a deer facing headlights. For a second Hinata moves away, and shatters Tetsurou’s resolve.

“Easy.” He soothes Hinata the best he can, moving one hand below the legs and under the knee. “Put your arms around my neck.” 

Murmuring it into the ginger hairs, Tetsurou breathes in deeply, then stands up, lifting Hinata up with him in a suave move. He’s glad for all the times Nobuyuki and he, sometimes including Yamamoto, have made use of dumbbells to strengthen their muscles. Hinata weighs nothing, and it’s easy to carry him down the hill like this.

What doesn’t help is Hinata’s embarrassment, which he tries to hide under Tetsurou’s chin. The hair tickles him, and his whole chest is on fire where it meets Hinata’s side. As requested, Hinata’s arms loop around his neck, and the warmth intensifies on the spot. Keeping his head cool and wearing his poker face, Tetsurou makes his way through the dark, trying to talk to Hinata about anything but the act of carrying him bridal-style down the hill.

“Does your captain know you’re out here..?”

“...No. Suga-san does, though.”

The vice-captain. Sugawara had bailed out of their card game earlier this week to check on his underclassmen, but Tetsurou had known it was only to get away from the game and not lose to anyone anymore. It was the same night that a scared little Hinata had walked in on them still playing late into the night, and had scared the living wits out of him. Tetsurou ought to apologize for that. 

“By the way, when you walked in on-” 

“I didn’t walk in on you! I didn’t see anything, I swear!” Hinata wiggles in his arms, and Tetsurou cannot hide the surprise. All energy bundled up in his arms was suddenly heavier to carry; Hinata’s face lit up red. He might have been scared to get a scolding because he had been in the halls that night, but Tetsurou had been awake just like Sawamura and Bokuto. No, this was different.

“Uh, what do you mean?” Tetsurou stops in his tracks, almost down the grassy hill. Hinata squirms more, faking a smile.

“You can put me down now, please. I’m all good! See, I can move my ankle and it doesn’t hurt.” Hinata flexes his ankle, but Tetsurou doesn’t buy it.

“That’s your left foot. You twisted your right one.” Tetsurou says, watching the foot flop down, defeated. He looks back at Hinata, whose face is even worse than before. He’s red all over, and it travels towards his hears, too. Just what the hell is wrong with him?

“Listen, we played cards and it was late, I get that you were curious.”

“Cards?” Hinata relaxes, his fingers uncurling from the fists he formed at the back of Tetsurou’s neck. He has a feeling that Hinata refers to a completely different moment, but Tetsurou can’t remember Hinata walking in on him on any other occasion. 

“Yeah, what were you thinking we did?”

“I, uh. Nothing! Ahaha, c-can you please put me down now, I swear I can walk on my own.” Hinata tries again, looking at the grass below. Tetsurou’s eyes are trained on the still red face. Slowly, he remembers how once during a break, he’d run off to the baths. No one has been there, and he’d felt the urge to take care of himself. They had played Karasuno just before that, and seeing sweat run down Hinata’s face right in front of him, with only a net between, and the energy of the play building up in his gut…

Stoic, Tetsurou continues to walk to the fridge to find icing for Hinata’s ankle. His lips are tightly shut, and he doesn’t listen to Hinata’s protest. 

“Shhh, shut up. I’ll pinch you if you don’t.” Tetsurou says when he enters the mensa and stalks on to the fridge. There should be ice in the freezer… At last he puts Hinata down on a chair nearby, and wipes his warm hands off on his shorts. “Here, be good and sit tight.”

Wrapping the ice in a dishcloth, Tetsurou puts it down next to the chair, then works Hinata’s shoe and sock off. Hinata winces, but Tetsurou is handling him with as much care as a newborn bird. Holding the backside of the ankle, he gently presses the wrapped ice against the twisted side. Hinata hisses, his leg twitches in pain, but he doesn’t try to free himself of Tetsurou’s hand.

Kneeling here in silence, Tetsurou thinks of what he could say. It would be best to act as if nothing has happened, just like Hinata had tried to avoid the subject. The thought of being seen jacking off, and by the very person he was thinking of… Shame doesn’t make it to form of a colour towards his face; it gets stuck in his throat, thick and stinging. It wasn’t this bad before, but Tetsurou is pretty sure he’s screwed.

“Better?” He asks after a few minutes, allowing Hinata to test out his ankle. The foot rotates, not a wince or bad omen to be seen. Tetsurou gets up and gives Hinata room to stand and test out if he can put weight on it, which he does. 

“Yes, thank you, I think I’m fine!” Hinata sputters, not looking at Tetsurou. _’He’s disgusted by me… does he know about me liking him?’_ The shame spreads towards Tetsurou’s chest, and the pain of rejection stings. Hinata smiles up to him, then bows when he says his thanks. Somehow, in his fussing about politeness, Hinata manages to hit Tetsurou’s chest with his face. Tetsurou’s so confused that he’s unable to blink or even get more embarrassed while Hinata’s forehead presses against him. 

“Ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to- I should be going now! Thanks for everything.” Hinata ducks under Tetsurou’s arms and speeds out of the mensa, even as Tetsurou yells a ‘Wait’ after him. Hinata’s gone from sight, leaving Tetsurou with a broken ego and a leaking dishcloth.

“Shit.” He mutters, then gets to erasing the evidence of having been there.

 

* 

 

* 

 

* 

 

The next morning, Tetsurou ignores everyone. He’s usually the first to get up and be in a fresh state to terrorize his team to follow his good example. But today, it’s Nobuyuki waking up the first years gently, while Morisuke makes his rounds to Yamamoto and Haiba, kicking them into gear. Yamamoto is up fast, but Haiba begs for 5 more minutes.

“I’ll give you 5 more minutes!” Morisuke spews, and Tetsurou lets the ruckus surround him. It isn’t until Kenma toes his side that he raises his head from the pillow with a reluctant yawn.

“Are you going to get up?” Kenma muses, crouching down. Tetsurou’s chin rests on the fluffy pillow he’s previously hidden his head in, which he now shakes. He doesn’t want to face another day. Yesterday night has been his death sentence. His emotions were sliced, diced, deemed worthless and trivial. He’s left the mensa a defeated man, and had slumped wordlessly back into the Nekoma sleeping quarter. The questions of his teammates he’s left unanswered and shut everybody up by saying they should rest.

Kenma hasn’t asked anything up until now, when most of the guys have left to brush their teeth, fix their hair, and head to breakfast. Only Fukunaga is there, but he minds his own business. Tetsurou knows he’s in the company of secret keepers. 

“I fucked up.” Tetsurou murmurs into his pillow, but Kenma’s close enough to hear. He won’t offer any advice until he knows the full story. Kenma only knew… bits and pieces. They hadn’t talked about Tetsurou’s most problematic crush. Not yet. “Hinata was outside running and twisted his ankle. I took care of him and sorta… got to talking about him walking in on me. I meant the night we played cards, but he... He’s seen something else before.”

Kenma doesn’t ask. He waits. His scrutiny is usually helpful when playing matches and taking down their opponent, but being under it makes Tetsurou feel exposed. Rubbing his hands over his face, he tells Kenma in the most vague way how Hinata might have seen him masturbate.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. And I’m fairly sure now that he’s not into guys. Or at least not into me.”

“...I don’t know why you think so.” Kenma muses, gathering his toothpaste and brush, stretching out further to collecting his towel. His phone and PSP disappear in the pockets of his pants, not caring that Tetsurou sees. “It’s not like you have a radar and can tell without a doubt if someone likes you or not. Hunches can be wrong, and you won’t know if you don’t talk to Shouyou.”

Tetsurou leans his head on his hand, lying on his side. “I said I’m sure. And you didn’t help me at all to figure things out with Chibi-chan.”

“You never asked.” Kenma murmurs, standing up once he has everything to follow the others to the baths. “And even if I could ‘figure things out’, and maybe I already have… I’m not your matchmaker. You should tell Shouyou your feelings yourself, Kuroo.” 

Making a face until Kenma is out of the door, Tetsurou stretches, then gets up in languid motions. Sitting up first and then stretching his arms above his head, he lets Kenma’s words sink in. Maybe he has already talked to Hinata about this? He wouldn’t let Tetsurou suffer if he knew anything definite. Leaning forward, elbows on his knees, Tetsurou thinks it's a bluff. 

Noticing Fukunaga staring, Tetsurou tilts sideways, resting one side of his face against his fist, his elbow heavy on his knee.

“Any advice for your helpless captain?” Tetsurou tries, not caring that Fukunaga just heard everything. The only person Fukunaga would tell these things to if he felt the need was Yamamoto, and Yamamoto was bisexual. Fukunaga looks away at first, but not a single blot of shame is to be seen on his features. When he returns his gaze to Tetsurou, he does his usual Lucky cat greeting expression. It’s no help at all. 

“Just trusting the fates of luck… I’m not a believer of that.” Tetsurou murmurs, then looks at the doorway. The halls are filling up with more and more sounds of the teams waking up and rising for another day of volleyball madness. Just tell Hinata his feelings? No chance in hell.

 

* 

 

* 

 

* 

 

“Can you please stop bouncing around the whole downtime? It’s irritating.” Tsukishima snaps at Shouyou. It’s the second time today he’s told Shouyou off for being on edge, and the third person for voicing it out loud. Shouyou, unlike the rest of the team sitting in the shade of the tree outside, has been running back and forth to peek into the gymnasiums. They had just finished their penalty runs, and he’s defeated Kageyama in this specific hill run. Everyone has told him to sit down for now and keep his energy for the next match.

But Shouyou can’t sit still on his ass. While being in the shade of tree, he couldn’t see inside the gym. Nekoma was playing. It wasn’t so much that he was eager to play (like his team was assuming). He wanted to watch the game.

But not to learn, like Sugawara suggested. Oh no. It is far worse. 

“Hinata, don’t stay in the sun too long.” Ennoshita tries, unable to sit up or lift his head from under the cold towel he put over his head. Hinata’s head spins back to him, and he truly tries to sit back as much as possible and out of the sun.

But his hands tense around his shoes, and his head bobs back around the corner. Kenma’s captain is in the front lines now, shouting and jumping. 

In a fidgety act to keep his team from berating him, and to not walk back and forth, Shouyou sways forwards and backwards, in and out of the sun, watching and not being able to see the match in sporadic movements. He worries Yachi, who thinks he’s getting sick from the movement, and Azumane, who’s getting sick from watching him. Nishinoya laughs out loud, distracting everyone from Hinata when he stands before Azumane and lectures him. 

At last, Tanaka comes sitting next to him. Shouyou stops moving, pressing his lips together and getting ready for anything.

“You’re unusually quiet today, Hinata.” His voice is way softer than Shouyou is used to. It’s a whisper that doesn’t ask for attention from anyone. Wet towel on his neck, Tanaka leans forward to see what Shouyou has seen, on and off. 

Yesterday night, Shouyou has bumped into Tanaka when he was returning to the sleeping area, and under loud laughter and a headlock, he was brought back. It was a good distraction from what had gone on within the half hour Shouyou had been in the clutches of Nekoma’s captain. Just the thought of it made him edgy, unable to sit still, and warmed him up without the sun’s help.

“Tanaka-san,” Hinata starts, then shakes his head. “Tanaka-senpai!”

“Ouh, what is it?” Tanaka grins, a grin as friendly and menacing as they come. His sharp white teeth hold bad things for those who cross Tanaka, or anyone Tanaka wants to protect. Shouyou knows he’s safe, knows that Tanaka has always been there for him. He also knows that Tanaka has close connections to someone in Nekoma. Much like Shouyou who made friends with Kenma. But Kenma’s too close to Kuroo Tetsurou. Shouyou’s head starts to spin, and he shakes off his doubts and panicked assumptions.

“You once said that… someone in Nekoma is like me.” Shouyou starts, keeping his voice low. Only Tanaka can hear this. Conspiring with him, Tanaka puts his head closer to Shouyou, nodding. 

“Yes, I remember. Well, it’s more like someone who is also into guys, like you. But not only, if you get my meaning.”

“Both girls and boys?” Shouyou asks, bending forward to see the current rotation of the cats. Their awesome libero is in the play, but Kuroo is not. The substitute corner is just out of sight. Again, Shouyou contemplates leaving the flock and going back inside, but it would be pretty obvious he was there and might get attention from the wrong people...

“Exactly so. Why are you asking?” Tanaka crouches forward, trying to detect Shouyou’s line of sight, Shouyou’s line of interest. Leaning back when he notices, Shouyou looks at his fingers, at the slight blue bruise that no one but Narita has seen. 

“W-who is it?” Shouyou bursts out asking, glancing between Tanaka and the grass. The grass is less scary at this point, when Tanaka’s expression changes. He blinks and pulls back, and Shouyou starts rubbing his neck. It’s not the heat of the sun that bothers him. It’s not as if the sun has anything to do with how his whole body tenses up and starts to get warmer and warmer. 

“Hinata, I can’t tell you that. I’ve been told this secret in confidence and I want to keep it so.”

Shouyou’s mouth warbles under the pressure. Kuroo and Tanaka hadn’t been so close… Surely it wasn’t Kuroo at all, the one who told Tanaka secrets to keep and confides in him like that. Angry for hoping, Shouyou shakes his head once again, and slaps his cheeks.

“Of course it’s none of my business.”

“Then why the question?” Tanaka doesn’t let it go. His curiosity sparked, he uses his magic charm to tug secrets out of people. Shouyou has seen it in action; people would tell Tanaka all sorts of stuff, then say how they never told anyone else. He’s trustworthy, and you can always speak to him about anything. It’s how Shouyou had been able to tell him about his curiosity for boys, which hadn’t fully developed back then in middle school in the same way. 

Looking behind him, Shouyou has to double check that absolutely no one is listening. Only then can he return his gaze to Tanaka. Or well, Tanaka’s arms, because he’s getting too embarrassed to face him directly.

“I might have… m-might! M-might have fallen for someone in Nekoma…” Shouyou manages to say, wishing he’d sink in a hole the moment he voiced it. It had come so abrupt and out of nowhere. A few touches, a handsome face, a little kindness shown to him. He hated how quickly he could develope a crush, and how impossible it was for him to keep silent about it.

Tanaka is gone.

When Shouyou looks up in wonder, he finds him at the door, holding the net that would keep stray balls inside. Scrabbling up from his place, Shouyou is afraid that Tanaka would yell out his secret in order to find the person. He holds onto Tanaka’s shirt, trying to pull him back. No one of their team is paying them any attention, given that Nishinoya is chasing Azumane, and is in turn chased by a exasperated Sawamura. 

“Which one,” Tanaka whispers, poking Shouyou’s face. 

“Tell me. I can figure things out for you if you’d like!” Tanaka whispers, eyes traveling from one Nekoma member to the other. Hiding behind him, Shouyou tries to find Kuroo, and make sure that he’s out of hearing range when he whispers the name.

“What!?” Tanaka yells out, gathering _everyone’s_ attention, inside and out. Red in the face, Shouyou yelps and runs away, feeling Kageyama hot on his heels.

“Hey you dumbass! Who gave you the right for a head start huh!?”

It’s a known fact that you cannot outrun your problems, but Shouyou tries his best.

 

* 

 

* 

 

* 

 

Tetsurou stares at Karasuno’s baldy as he turns around to yell something up the hill. Hand in the air, Tetsurou paused it right before Morisuke’s face without actually touching him for the usual high five. He was about to switch in, but was sure he saw and heard Hinata just now.

“Oi, Kuroo!” Morisuke snarls, kicking his leg. “Change in already!” 

In a daze Tetsurou runs towards the vacant spot, trying to focus on the game. They are finally winning a set off of Fukuroudani, but the score is close. Blinking, he chances a glance towards the net; the baldy is gone, and he doesn’t hear Hinata. 

What he hears is Bokuto’s yelling, a ball, and the clash of said ball against the side of his head. 

 

* 

 

* 

 

* 

 

Yamamoto’s good at hiding his laugh, but Tetsurou’s irritation is at its absolute limit. Changing in a few of their other subs, Tetsurou is led to the infirmary by Yamamoto. It was just a ball to the face, nothing bad. He’s not bleeding, nor does he have trouble seeing or a headache.

When they’re at the infirmary, Yamamoto looks for ice, and Tetsurou snaps. Jumping out of the sick bed, he pins Yamamoto against the wall. Yamamoto’s instincts of fighting back are well hidden, and he still holds the utensils to cool Tetsurou’s head in his head.

“You’re gay.” Tetsurou states, then corrects himself before Yamamoto can react. “Bisexual. You like guys.”

“And ladies.” Yamamoto says, one eyebrow up in question to what’s happening. Tetsurou feels silly and stupid for this, but Kenma isn’t helping, Fukunaga has kept silent, and freaking Hinata has been the only thing on his mind half the day. He’s been hit by a ball freaking Bokuto served, and made a fool of himself in front of almost all the schools. The only good thing was that Sawamura hasn’t seen, but he’s pretty sure Hinata has. And then run away.

“Not the point. Guys. How can you tell if someone is gay? Can it change? How do I know if someone is interested or not?” Tetsurou stops himself from rambling too much, knowing full well he sounds like a madman. Flapping his mouth open and shut, Yamamoto ascends higher on Tetsurou’s shit list. He hates voicing this out loud, hates showing weakness in front of his rowdy underclassman. 

But Yamamoto might be the only one who has all the answers. 

“That’s really different for everyone, Kuroo-san.” Yamamoto offers, his face still a shade too confused. “Have you tried talk-”

“No, and I won’t. I’m asking you; how do you know if someone’s gay? You’ve made a move on someone, surely-”

Reddening, Yamamoto looks away at last, shaking his head. “I never had the guts to approach anyone… I just know that I like both sexes. It’s hard to explain,”

Sighing, Tetsurou let’s go of Yamamoto’s shirt. This was useless. Not that Yamamoto was no help, either, but he was making a complete ass of himself while his crush actually crushed him. Searching the floor for his dignity, Tetsurou settles back to sit down, head in his hands.

“This sucks. You’ve had a crush before..?” Tetsurou tries in a nicer voice, less demanding than before. Yamamoto doesn’t move away from the wall he’s been pushed against.

“Yes, I have, obviously… I nourish one for Karasuno’s lady manager. The older one. But Kuroo-san,”

“No, don’t ask me anything.” Tetsurou waves him off, not looking up. “Tell me about your uh. Gay crushes.”

“They’re no less different from my not-gay crushes…” Yamamoto pouts, and Tetsurou knows he’s hit a bad spot. He might be a year older, but Yamamoto was surer of his own sexuality, and knew more about it. Tetsurou was rude to assume or say things like that.

“No but, liking a guy is different, still? ‘Cause you have to hide it better.”

“I’m usually not very vocal about any of it. Not to the person themselves, at least. I’m… not that confident.” Yamamoto murmurs, slumping against the wall. Tetsurou looks up, seeing him glance at his feet only. He’s been an ass towards Yamamoto, not knowing about his feelings for the longest time. It had been Kenma who told him Yamamoto liked both sexes, and he’s only told Tetsurou because of a comment he once made. 

Sighing, Tetsurou manages a smile. He should open up, as form as an apology. 

“I have it bad for someone. A guy. A first year from Karasuno.” 

Yamamoto perks up, his face changing from sadness to surprise to a desire to know more. Tetsurou might as well spill the beans. He’s hopeless. 

“The shrimp. Fuck, I feel so stupid,” Tetsurou wants to go back to the gym and act as if he didn’t just poured his heart out to Yamamoto, but Yamamoto’s eagerness drives him on to say more. “I liked him for a while, and yesterday… He was the one we heard. He was running up the hill, like a madman. Twisted his ankle. I helped him and…”

“Things got out of hand?”

“Not really. I don’t know.” Tetsurou felt at ease talking now. Whatever inhibitions he had, even with Kenma, were not here in this room. He could speak freely. Even if Yamamoto had no experience either, at least he could understand what Tetsurou was talking about. “Well, I found out that I embarrassed myself in front of him. And I think I made him uncomfortable. I don’t know… he’s all I can think of.” 

“Roosterhead-san!” 

Testurou’s eyes widen when he finds Hinata in the doorway. He’s out of breath, holding the doorframes, and his chest heaves. In the distance Tetsurou hears Karasuno’s second year wild child, yelling for Hinata. A faint image of this morning enters Tetsurou’s head. Fukunaga’s Lucky cat impression. The trusting of fate.

 

* 

 

* 

 

* 

 

Shouyou stands aside when Nekoma’s ace pushes Tanaka away from the door. They’re in a heated argument about staying, bringing Shouyou back, and leaving the two of them alone. Once Nekoma’s #4 is in charge, Tanaka leaves, but not without making weird signs towards Shouyou. He whisper-shouts good luck to him, and the mohawk-guy snorts.

Pressing his lips together, Shouyou looks towards Kuroo. He sits on the bed, wide-eyed, but not hurt-looking. As soon as Shouyou heard what happened during the Fukuroudani vs Nekoma match, he came running. Karasuno would play at any moment, but for the first time in his life, Shouyou wasn’t thinking about volleyball. Not a single fiber in his body is drawn to the court. 

“Shrimp. What are you doing here?” Kuroo asks, incredulous. It makes Shouyou all the more self-conscious. He’d come here without thinking. He doesn’t have a plan. He never has, but this feels different.

“I heard you were hurt.” Shouyou stammers, his feet suddenly more interesting. Speaking is harder now. “I w-wondered if it was because of me. Tanaka-san and I were watching the match and- I think you got hurt because of me!”

“What, no. I didn’t-” Kuroo starts, then he laughs. The sound makes Shouyou look up, curiosity sparked. Kuroo has bent forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. “Ah, now that I think about it… It might have been your fault.”

It is a shock tp Shouyou’s system. He stands upright from it, then makes at least ten bows accompanied with an incoherent streams of sorry’s. It must have happened when Tanaka had yelled in disbelief, when Shouyou confided in him who is his interest. It was all his fault! Kuroo looks like a guy who can hold a grudge, even though he pretends to be kind. Shouyou sees his life flashing before his eyes.

“What did you saaay? Please come a little closer, I can’t really hear you.” Kuroo says, grinning. Shouyou’s system tells him this is a trap, but he was responsible for getting Nekoma’s captain hurt! He tiptoes forward until he reaches the bed, then yells it out once more.

“I AM SO SORRY!” He bows forward, a full ninety-degree bow. Then he feels a hand petting his hair, a slow ruffle. It’s warm.

“Alright, I forgive you.”

Standing up straight again, Shouyou suddenly realizes how close they are. He is reminded of the feeling of yesterday, how he had thought, being carried around, that Kuroo was really handsome. The blood rushes to his face once more. A memory enters his mind; that he had the same thought seeing Kuroo half-naked and alone in the baths, touching himself-

“I AM SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!” Shouyou yells out once more when dirty thoughts enter his mostly innocent mind. Kuroo looks out of sorts, and the fear of seeing him being as intimidating as Kageyama after being hit in the head propels Shouyou out of the room. He’s running past halls and doors and back towards the gymnasium, needing the safety of a volleyball and his teammates. Blindly, he outruns Tanaka and the mohawk-guy, yelling sorry to them over his shoulder as he sprints down the stairs.

How he’s supposed to face Kuroo again is a mystery. And he cannot return to the third gym for extra practice, either. 

 

* 

 

* 

 

* 

 

Elbows still on his knees, Tetsurou stares at the empty doorway, head blank. He should have asked Shouyou to kiss it better, should have taken the chance and make a move. He felt bold when teasing the shrimp, reckless touching him in a soft and kind matter.

“I’m screwed,” he murmurs to the walls, then falls back on the bed, tired and done. 

 

* 

 

* 

 

* 

 

“Shouyou! Shouyou come on! I want to practice blocking you.” Lev ushers, but Shouyou won’t let himself be swayed. Fighting every single urge to play volleyball feels so unnatural that he wants to vomit, but it goes together with fighting the thousand butterflies in his stomach. Thinking about Kuroo makes them flurry up in a swirl, making him feel light-headed. 

It is still another half an hour before dinner is served, and Shouyou has made the perfect plan. Eat fast, somehow be the first to enter the baths unseen, then hide for the rest of the night. Summer camp is almost over, and he can surely manage to go by unseen by Kuroo. Maybe not during matches, but Shouyou hasn’t thought that far ahead.

“Shouyou!” This time it’s someone else calling him. Looking up, Shouyou feels Lev bumping into his back. In front of him is a barricade of second year senpais, Nishinoya at the front. Behind him stand Tanaka, smirking, and mohawk-guy, with crossed arms. Lev calls out to them politely, then directs his focus towards his own upperclassman.

“Taketora-san, good evening! What’s the matter?” 

“Shrimpy over here has matters to take care off. Anyway, you’re coming with me, Lev!” 

Unable to do anything but stare, Shouyou watches Lev being taken by the arm and dragged away, his protest gone unheard under the might of Nekoma’s actual ace. The words ‘Shut up!’, ‘Receiving’ and ‘I will kill you’ run around in circles, and Lev looks back to Shouyou as if he’s the last life line.

But Shouyou’s shoulders are held by Nishinoya, whose big smile blinds him. 

“Shouyou! I don’t know the details, but Ryuu said you have a secret admirer! Good for you!”

Blinking, Shouyou’s struck between confusion and betrayal. Tanaka would have never told on him…

Nodding, Tanaka waves away flies that aren’t there. “I have seen the puzzle pieces, Hinata. Nothing is hidden from my eyes.”

“Uh, wait a minute-!” Shouyou’s own objections are as futile as Lev’s, when he’s pushed into the other direction. Nishinoya may be smaller than him by a few centimeters, but he is not weaker. And Shouyou woulnd’t dare going against his upperclassman..! 

“Shouyou, you have to be a man! A man amongst men! You have to take pride in your feelings and be fearless. There’s no greater good than allowing yourself to be sunk into this enormous pleasurable and excitable tension, and-” Nishinoya’s lectures carries Shouyou all the way back to the gymnasiums were a few individuals are still training. The windows of the 3rd gym is illuminated, and Shouyou can make it out in the distance. 

Nishinoya keeps talking, mostly about things Shouyou doesn’t understand. Tanaka is right behind them, nodding at every breath Nishinoya takes. Just before they arrive at the lights shining from the 3rd gym door, Shouyou digs his heels in and finally fights back against Nishinoya’s hold on him. 

“Noya-senpai, please stop.” He’s unwilling to face Kuroo, and as he grows afraid of being heard, Shouyou turns around to whisper. “Please, I don’t know what you’re saying or doing.” 

Nishinoya ‘hmph’s out loud, his displeasure clear on his face. Shouyou cannot appease him, but Tanaka pushes Nishinoya back a little. 

“Hinata, listen up. You told me you like someone.”

“...Yes.” _’And I thought you’d keep it a secret.’_ Shouyou pushes the mean thought out of his mind, looking all the more like a pouty child. It doesn’t faze Tanaka, who keeps talking.

“And the gods have smiled upon you! They have given you knowledgeable upperclassmen,” he patted Nishinoya’s shoulder, who proudly puffed his chest out. “And I am telling you getting it off your chest is your best chance. You don’t want to be a chicken-shit who’s too afraid to say proudly who he likes, do you!?”

In fact, Shouyou would have lived a good life keeping his emotions and feelings a secret. But Tanaka and Nishinoya aren’t having any of it. Even as he tries to convince them that it's hopeless, he hears footsteps behind him.

“Hinata?” Tsukishima says, then walks off the steps. Horror rises in Shouyou’s heart when he watches him, and waits for the inevitable other to emerge too.

“Oh, Chibi-chan.” Kuroo says, smiling. “There you are. Bokuto and Akaashi have already left. And believe it or not-”

“I wasn’t waiting for him.” Tsukishima snarls back, walking past his teammates. “Yachi-san said she had a message from Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san, but you’ve found them. Or they found you. I don’t care, I’m leaving.” 

Tsukishima makes it as far as two steps before Nishinoya jumps him at one side, and Tanaka takes care of the other side. They wobble an objecting Tsukishima towards another gym, urging him on to practice attacks with them. Shouyou can only stare longingly to the safety of his club members, when Kuroo appears at his side.

“Chi- Hinata. Can we talk?”

 

* 

 

* 

 

* 

 

When Tetsurou asks him, Hinata’s head moves in slow-motion. As if Tetsurou is an evil demon waiting to eat him up. Not wrong on all accounts, but Tetsurou manages a more suitable and less menacing smile. Tsukishima has been vague as to why he’d come to the gym, but left as soon as he heard his upperclassmen. Tetsurou was surprised by the entourage that tailed Hinata, and didn’t really know what was going on at all.

But he had a chance here, and wouldn’t fuck it up this time.

“Uh,”

“Look, I think there’s some confusion here. I want to talk to you about something.” Tetsurou leads the way behind the building, hands in his pockets. Kenma would give him grief if he didn’t get his act together, and the second years Fukunaga and Yamamoto might look down on him too. 

“Uh, if it is about this afternoon, I am really sorry- Ouch!” Hinata yelps out, and Tetsurou turns just in time to catch him mid-fall. If it’s been Hinata’s ankle acting up, him tripping in the dark, or something else, Tetsurou doesn’t know. All he knows is that somehow he ended up with an armful of Hinata, and they’ve fallen on the soft grass. Even in the dark, Tetsurou can clearly see Hinata becoming red, and the multitude of freckles that hid just below the blush. 

Tetsurou’s hands find Hinata’s, and he makes up his mind. Bowing lower, he cranes his neck forward, and kisses Hinata on the lips. Closing his eyes in order not to see the other’s reaction right away, he brushes his lips over gasping ones. Moving slowly, he finds them not so immobile. There is shy response, which is all the encouragement Tetsurou needs to put Hinata’s hands on his shoulders. With his own free hand, he roams the other’s back, eventually settling on Hinata’s hips as the kiss deepens. 

Uncertainty holds his tongue still. Angling his head, Tetsurou delicately pulls Hinata’s lips with his own, enjoying the sounds that erupt from the friction. It feels like a victory; like the very first spike Tetsurou blocked in middle school, shutting someone down. It gave his chest a rush of emotions, bright and pure as the sun. 

Pausing the kiss, Tetsurou revels in the soar of his emotions as they rise to his throat and face, making him smile. He chuckles to himself for daring to kiss his crush. 

Hinata’s eyes open slowly; his eyelashes flutter, and his dilated pupils look down to the mouth that just kissed him. His fingers curl into fists on top of Tetsurou’s shoulders, sliding down to his collarbone. When Hinata looks at him, all of his doubts and fears disappear. His soft brown eyes that haven’t lost their fighting spark, normally reserved for matches and running hills in the hottest sun and in the darkest hour, settle to watch Tetsurou. 

“Oh.” Hinata spoke softly, as if he’d be upsetting the heavens if he’d speak louder. Hinata’s eyes widen, and he’s flustered the moment he realizes he’s made a sound. Looking away, his mouth wobbly but unable to speak. Scared of having any regrets, Tetsurou goes in for the kill; he hugs Hinata close to himself, hiding both their faces from each other.

“If you don’t… want this. You can leave. I’d let you, and never mention anything again. But something tells me I’m not wrong in assuming that you… might like me.” Tetsurou speaks the remnants of skepticism off his chest, against which Hinata is burying his face. It doesn’t sound like rejection.

“Mhn-hnn!” 

Laughing at the reaction, Tetsurou indulges in letting his face be tickled by the ginger hair ruffling against him. He’s never thought of himself as a sappy person, but the happiness spreading to his every limb begs to differ. Hinata, bold and beautiful, scoots closer to him, straddling his lap and returning the hug. 

“Hey, give me a proper answer,” Tetsurou teases, knowing that he can. Hinata’s head emerges right away. 

“Kuroo …-san!” 

“ _Yes_?” Tetsurou feels the complete flip in confidence that he lacked before. He grins to his heart’s content, watching Hinata’s face blush.

“I am very sorry that I peeked on you that one time.” Hinata says as grave as he can, the redness on his face doubling. It affects Tetsurou, who feels pinpricks in his confidence. Hiding his face in one hand, he shakes his head.

“Are you still talking about that… I am the one that should be sorry. I was thinking of you-” The words are barely out of his mouth, that Hinata jumps up and distances himself from Tetsurou. His fingers go to the hem his shirt and crumple it, nervous and embarrassed. 

“Heh!?”

Tetsurou rolls his eyes, standing up. He has a lot to do better in the future. He wipes stray grass from his person, then extends his hand towards Hinata, who takes it after a moment of reflection. 

“Look, it’s late. We should head to dinner first, then talk.”

“O-Okay.” Hinata murmurs, pressing Tetsurou’s hand. It feels clammy and nervous, but not afraid or repulsed. Rubbing the back of his head, Tetsurou falls into the limbo of emotions. He needs more time, a secure place. Dinner is not such a bad plan. 

He kisses Hinata -no- _Shouyou_ on the cheek. “You okay, Chibi-chan?”

“Y-yes I am.” Hinata starts defensive, then smiles brightly. “I am after all, a man amongst men! Or so Noya-san said…”

Oh yeah, the Karasuno second years. Tetsurou has an inkling that although he was absent, Yamamoto had a hand in that too. He has to buy him yakisoba-pan sometime. But not before he knows Hinata’s favourite foods and treats him. Letting the orange ball of energy talk about his side of the story, now that it’s safe to share, Tetsurou keeps their hands linked. It’s a lot more pleasant to listen and take everything in, before he has to spill more of himself. 

All in time, he thinks, glad that fate has smiled favourably on him.

 

* 

 

* 

 

* 

 

Kissing Kuroo (who told him to call him Tetsurou one evening) is still new and weird. Shouyou likes it, and doesn’t mind struggling to lean up on his toes for the exchange. They haven’t kissed deeply yet, Kuroo pulling himself back with a grin whenever Shouyou tried. 

They were together for only a few days when the training camp came to an end. Everything packed, Shouyou was the last to leave. Kuroo had stopped him, dragged him into an empty classroom at the high school they stayed at. While he was kissing Shouyou, a piece of paper found its way into Shouyou’s hand.

“My number and email address. Call me when you’re back home, okay?” 

Kuroo’s eyes were a strange colour. A dark, mustard yellow. He looks serious in his request, and it makes Shouyou’s head still spin a little that they’re a ‘thing’ now, as Tanaka had put it. He was forever indebted to his senpai, and to Nekoma’s ace.

“I will. As soon as I can!” Shouyou smiles, the belief that this is real making him fly. He hugs Kuroo, the abruptness of it makes Kuroo laugh. 

“See you! Thanks for everything.” Shouyou smiles, then runs out, piece of paper in his hand. He feels as if he’s gotten new wings, and the butterflies in his stomach take flight with him. 

 

Later outside when he’s waving his good bye to all the teams, he makes sure to let his eyes linger on Kuroo last and longest. The sharp grin and knowing eyes follow him, all the way to the bus seat, even after Kuroo is out of sight.

Shouyou takes the silent teasing and hints from his upperclassmen in stride, looking at Kuroo’s handwriting once it dies down. 

_’Waiting for you, Chibi-chan.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is Kuroo pov bc he's the one who developed feelings first. I thought I'd had an easier time writing Hinata but?? Kuroo is nice and easy to write somehow ;; not sure I got every facet of his character down in the space of what I wrote.. but i tried *v*
> 
> Please let me know if you liked this ;v; I would love to write more (established) kurohina someday~  
>  **[[Edit:]]** And I did! Please check out 'Light on their feet', the next part in this series .v.


End file.
